Zootopia: Heroes
by soulripper13
Summary: When a group of heroes show up in Zootopia they go head to head with the criminals of the city, unfortunately this also attracts the attention of Zootopia's finest. what will become of the group, will the city see them as heroes or a menace. (Nick X Judy)
1. Prolouge

In was 10 at night in the City of Zootopia outside of Savannah Central; a black wolf was rushing into the alleyway as he held a duffel bag clinging to it catching his breath. A group of wolves like him caught up as they double checked to see they were not followed, looking around seeing nothing They smiled as one of them unzipped his bag holding a stack of bills.

"Mama always said Greens were good for you" One of the wolfs jested as the bills shuffled making a sound before tossing it back in the bag and rezipping it.

"Were not home safe yet so remember Codenames, Beta you're upfront with Me, Gamma you got the rear?" Another wolf said as the trio walked thru the alleyway, heading to a dark red pick up truck that was cleverly parked. Two of them got in the front as one sat on a seat mounted to the bed of the truck before driving off.

Alpha examined the road from the seat, placing the bags in a hidden compartment. The truck made it's way to the road being careful not to attract attention. Alpha followed the streets all the way to the Border of the Rainforest District. The Truck made it as the temperature changed to fit a more a more humid environment, rain poured down as Gamma pulled the hood of his coat up. the Pick Up traveled along the back roads the wolves felt safe.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Beta asked irritated, lighting a smoke as Alpha was adjusting the gearshift causing the wheels to trail up mud as a splat hit Gamma in the face. The Youngest Wolf let out a groan of anger. Alpha taking note and pressed the brake pedal, grabbing the cigarette from Beta's mouth He throwing it out before looking back at Gamma.

"We're meeting our contract at the drop-off, no more questions and you; Clean yourself up" Alpha replied pulling a lever raising the truck's suspension before putting his foot back on the gas. Gamma used his coat to wipe the mud off as the Truck flipped over. Gamma flew out heading his head on a tree sliding down into a ditch. The Truck spun out of control causing the two to bash their heads on the windshield cracking it. The two gathered their bearings as they left the truck stumbling. Beta examined the truck seeing an arrow jammed in the front left wheel.

"Hey Check this Out, Someone shot an arrow into the front wheel," Beta said confused reaching for the arrow trying to pull it out.

"Those are industrial grade tires, you don't just shoot them out" Alpha stated confused as Beta's attempts to remove the arrow were in vain.

"You Can shoot anything out...With the right Materials" A voice said as the two turned seeing a brown Fox standing on a tree branch, wearing forest camo pants and a hooded coat. He was styled after Robin Hood aiming a recurve bow

"Whoa there Robin Hood, what gives?" Alpha asked teasing the Fox for his outfit as Beta struggled with the arrow causing the Fox to smirk.

"Robin Hood, Cute," The Fox thought to himself as Alpha grew in anger clenching his fist and grinding his teeth.

"Hey, I'm Talking to you" Alpha shouted as there was silence, only the rain pattering until the Fox finally spoke.

"First of all, The name is Deadeye, Not Robin Hood, But I'll take that as a compliment, Second, You have something that does not belong to you and third-Got it" Beta interrupted pulling out the arrow as barbs shot out shocking the wolf as he hit the dirt unconscious as Deadeye stood there.

"...And third I Wouldn't mess with that arrow" Deadeye stated lining another shoot firing an arrow trapping Alpha in mess of putty before jumping off the branch, walking to the truck. Deadeye looked around hearing Alpha's struggle, No matter how hard Alpha tried he couldn't break the putty as Deadeye walked up holding the duffle bags.

"Now Alpha it is, I've already tipped off the police so I'd be a good boy and give them the money back, and Give up on Breaking that Putt...the more you resist the tighter it gets so just wait for it to harden," Deadeye said smirk tossing the bags in front of Alpha.

"You're not even gonna take the money?"Alpha said confused at the Acts he witnessed.

"It isn't about Money, it's about doing the Right Thing, Goodbye Lester; I'll tell your boss you said hello," Deadeye said throwing a smoke bomb vanishing.


	2. Morning Routine

It was Morning as the sound of an alarm went off. Nick Wilde stood up, being pulled out of sleep the fox stretched and reached for his feet, wearing just a pair of boxers. upon aligning his spine he twisted to the side proceeding with his morning exercise. Afterwards, he walked to small mini fridge opening the door. examining the food inside he found a leftover box of Chinese food, a half-empty bottle of soda, a styrofoam dish of Chicken Strips among others foods.

Nick reached for a can of Iced coffee, opening it bringing it to his mouth. after consuming the drink he left his state of tiredness, getting dressed in his regular clothes. Nick was ready as he left his apartment and began walking down the hall. his feet walking and his tail trailing along the carpeted hall as he made his way to the elevator. Nick Pressed the metal button hearing the doors rise up as they opened. Nick entered seeing a few tenants as he sipped his coffee.

"Morning Officer Wilde," One of them said, a female panda holding a potted plant as Nick looked at her.

"Morning Ming, nice plant" Nick replied making a small conversation as he pressed a button sending the elevator down. upon reaching the base the animals left the elevator walking thru the main room, He walked to the doorway waiting for his partner as he sipped his coffee. Nick smiled seeing Judy walking up wearing a pink shirt and eating an energy bar, holding it Up to her mouth as it snapped. she softly chewed the mixture of Grains, Nuts, and Fruits and swallowed the dry mixture

"Want this to wash it down Carrots?" Nick offered to hold the can as she looked at him rolling her eyes. he handed her the can as she sipped it washing down the dry mixture. Nick was half-expecting a thank you, but Judy always teased him for calling her Carrots. Personally, she didn't matter and thought it Nice that he used a nickname for her, after all considering how close they were she know it held no negative meaning she downed the drink.

Judy held up the can tossing it as it landed in a nearby trash bin as Nick gave a slow golf clap, The two proceed to the parking lot where Nick kept his red convertible. The two of them always drove to work together, especially considering they were kind of together. The Force knew about their subtle relationship but drew little attention to it, The Cheif said it was Okay as long as it didn't interfere with their work; which It rarely did as the two were good at staying in the professional attitude.

"Music" Nick offered to turn the dial as he started the car the two enjoyed the music as Nick glanced over at Judy subtly nodding her head to the music. The car left the Parking lot making it's way on the road, driving along with the other cars reaching a red light. A lowrider stopped next to them popping the hydraulics earning views from all the drivers, two goats cheering from inside the Car.

"Yeah, shower us with your envy," One of them said turning to the red convertible seeing Nick and Judy, trying their hardest not to acknowledge them. The Goat tapped his friend's shoulder getting his attention whispering into his ear.

"Hey Foxy, the car is badass, too bad you're a bitch" The Goat joked, trying to start a race as Nick turned to Judy. Nick nudged Judy Gently as the two looked at each other.

"Ready for the good part" Nick asked as she smiled.

"I Like the good part" She replied softly as the goat was cussing them out, Nick reached into his pocket pulling out his bronze badge.

"ZPD, out of the car!" Nick ordered as The Goats quickly dropped jaws realized they goaded the police, The two left the car ordering the two goats out as they sobbed doing what they said. Nick enjoyed cuffing them as Judy licked the tip of her orange pen writing tickets.

"Let's see promoting a street race and disturbing the peace are crimes" Judy read as the two Goats were sobbing

"Please don't book us, his dad will kill us," The younger Goat said as Judy looked at Nick who repeated the look.

"What do you think Officer Wilde?" Judy asked in a professional tone looking at him.

"Well Officer Hopps, I Think these two kids learned their lesson, I'd say give them a slap on the Wrist," Nick said as Judy uncuffed them the two kids drove off as Nick looked at her.

"Got that Ticket?" Nick asked as the two got back into the convertible, she held up the blank pad.

"What Ticket?" She responded causing Nick to smile.


	3. Broadcast

Nick drove his car to the police station, parking in the lot. Turning the Key the engine stopped as Nick opened the door. Judy did the same exiting the car as she walked alongside Him, Their walk around the station was brisk. Nick entered first, holding the door as Judy Entered gracious before Nick closed the door. The two walked up to the main desk where Clawhauser was sitting playing a game on his phone, the sounds of the game faintly filled the room. Clawhauser Noticed the two officers and quickly looked at the clock before he exited out of this app, giving the impression of working. Bogo would down soon to give the officers their briefings and He didn't want the Cheif to catch him slacking off.

The Two made their way to the locker rooms to change, walking around the wall the divided the room male and female officers. it was all one room so they could still talk as Nick opened his locker before unbuttoning his shirt and reaching for his uniform. Judy did the same putting on her vest before checking her equipment, Fastening her belt she smiled a bit everytime she put it on, feeling pride with the sense being the first Rabbit to join the Police force. Not just that she was the first of her family to leave her hometown, speaking of which a tone could be heard.

Her parents always called to check up on her as the option to talk came up. Judy ran her finger along the green button making conversation with her parents, Nick heard this from the other side of the wall but kept quiet as the conversation went on for a good while, eventually, Judy ended it.

"So how are your folks?"Nick asked as the two walked back the entrance, leaving as Judy replied.

"Same basic stuff, Sometimes I Envy you for having a small family" Judy admitted as Nick's ears dropped a bit.

"You should be grateful, Wish I was close with my Family" Nick stated as the two walked into the briefing room.

Cheif Bogo was standing as the other officers were sitting down, The two joined them sitting in seats that were clearly too big for them.

"Great, now that everyone's here we can get to assignments, But First I Think we need a discussion, around 11:00 last night the Morrison Trio were apprehended" Bogo stated as the officers cheered.

"Those three have been giving us the runaround for months," an officer said as he fist bumped another Cop.

"SILENCE!" Bogo demanded as the officers did so, Judy was always amazed by easily he could calm a room of rowdy animals so easily.

"They were apprehended but not by Us, we were tipped off to their location by an unknown caller, when we got there they were already tied with stolen money on their persons and this" Bogo said tossing a card on of the tables as an officer cleared his throat reading.

"To The ZPD, Best Wishes; Winking Smiley Face" The officer read

"Wait, If an officer didn't catch them, Who did?" Another officer said as Bogo slammed his fists

"Those new Heroes as they call themselves, that's the fifth time in the past 3 months, and we're still nowhere close to finding them" Bogo stated.

"Well They're helping us, I'm Not complaining" Nick said as Bogo stared him down making the Fox a bit uncomfortable.

"I Am, we've all worked long and hard to get where we are and these punks think they can come along and take justice into their own hands, like it's the damn West" Bogo replied as Clawhauser entered the room, all eyes shifted to him.

"Hey Guys, just wanted to let you know those Hero Guys you've been bent out of shape about for the past months, they're talking about them on the news," Clawhauser said before sipping from his coffee.

"McHorn, TV" Bogo said as Mchorn pressed a button on a remote. A TV in the corner of the room turned on where a reporter was talking.

"Superheroes are usually things of fiction that inhabit the minds of Children, But recently They've begun to Inhabit our fair city as well. Cameras caught footage of an encounter where the Vigilante Known as Deadeye apprehended the Morrison Brothers, known Bank Robbers. The Following Footage is Unedited" The reporter said playing the clip from the previous night. The officers watched the Clip with mixed feelings as it ended going back to the reporter.

"The Vigilante known as Deadeye could not be reached for comment, Nor any of the others that have appeared in Our City, Some Citizens applaud the Heroes" The reporting stated cutting to a citizen.

"I Think It's Inspiring, These Citizens are taking a stand against Crime in our city," one citizen said.

"Others feel Differently" The reporter added jump-cutting to another Citizen.

"Menaces More like it, how long before one of these Freaks take it too far and kill somebody," the second Citizen said as The screen cut back to the Reporter.

"The Mayor has made no Offical comment on the matter, but whether we like it or not, It Looks like these Heros are here to Stay" The reported said as Bogo Turned off the TV.


	4. Heroes

On a warehouse on the other side of Town Deadeye was laying on a couch, watching the report before pressing Down on the remote.

"I See Your Night Escapade made It's way to the News," Another Voice said belonging to A Polar Bear wearing a White Parka as he was holding a Slush Beverage, This was Zero who Acted as The Backup and Defense.

"Shut Up Zero" Deadeye replied rolling over.

"Remember when you busted those Drug Dealers, Police spent 3 hours getting them out of those icebergs" Deadeye added as Zero aimed his Freezethrower as he looked at it.

"I only froze them from the Neck Down" Zero replied sipping his drink as a White Rabbit wearing a red full body suit walked by carrying a wooden beam, They both looked at him carrying the heavy beam with Five exact duplicates of himself.

"This way?" One of them asked as they were turning, holding it in position. The Rabbits were building a staircase as one of them dashed to a workbench and back leaving a trail of light, before hammering the nails in at the blink of an eye.

"That does it," One of them Said, they all proceeded to merge into One as Deadeye smirked.

"I'll admit it, Duplication is a most unusual power" Deadeye replied as Red Rabbit, who acted as Team Scout alongside Deadeye quickly dashed across the warehouse, sitting down alongside Deadeye and Zero.

"You're not gonna make some Joke about Rabbits and making more of myself," Red asked.

"No, It's too easy" Deadeye replied as Red was taking a bite out a sandwich.

"Forgot the Mustard" Red stated dashing to the kitchen and back as he plopped back down, They both looked at the sandwich as a second later he was sucking his fingers.

"We Get it, You have super speed, no need to show for," Zero said sipping his drink.

"So where is the rest of the Crew," Deadeye asked as Red snatched the remote, turning cartoons on.

"Mirco is working on the computers and Infernus is Sparring with Boulder" Red informed as Deadeye Stood up stretching.

"I Could get some training in" Deadeye yawned walking across the room, he grabbed his bow and quiver which were propped against the wall and put on over his back. Deadeye picked up his bow and walked down a set of stairs cut into the ground. Deadeye opened the huge steel doors to the suburban layer where Two Heros were training. The First One, Infernus a female Tiger, wearing a black martial arts outfit with flames printed down the legs. The Second One, Boulder, a male Rhino who was seemingly made of Stone, barechested and wearing Black shorts. The Two of them served as the team fighters, sparring off against training robots as Infernus struck a pose.

"Time to heat things up" She smirked Punching one of the robots into a wall and sweeping the leg of another, she proceeded to beat on them with an array of moves. Boulder picked up one hurling him into the ground, punching another as it shattered into pieces. Boulder picked it an engine block, ready to hurl it as an arrow pierced the head of the robot exploding as the two turned to Deadeye.

"Look who finally showed up," Boulder said setting the block down as Deadeye sat there being smirk as he usually did.

"I Was on patrol Last Night so I get to sleep In, That's how it works" Deadeye smirked as the two shook their heads, Red Rushed down startling the three of them.

"Mirco Said she wanted us all in the computer room" Red Informed before Dashing out as the three stood baffled.

"I Wish He would stop doing that," Boulder said as flexing, This caused the stone exterior to vanish from his body.

"Let's not keep her waiting," Infernus said as the three walked back upstairs to the main floor, approaching a section of bare wall. Infernus Put her Paw on the graffiti covered wall as it opened into an elevator and the three entered. Deadeye Pulled a lever as the door closed and electric sounds could be heard, The door opened revealing a room filled with all sorts of Tech as a White Mouse was running along a keyboard. The Mouse was mixing a few dance moves with her typing as she stomped the Enter Button. This was Micro Mouse, she served as the brains of the team wearing a small grey suit. before walking into a something resembling a hamster ball. The glass orb rolled along the desk, making its way into a robot suit resembling a sleek white metal mouse standing as high as Deadeye.

"Great everyone's Here," Mirco Said in her chipper attitude as her voice has a processed sound to it from the suit

"Great, Let's get down the Business" Zero stated.


	5. The Jaw

"Yeah Micro, Dazzle us" Deadeye stated as he sat down, adjusting his seat to get comfy. as Micro noded drawing their attention to a bowl of earplugs, the rest of the group looked confused.

"Earplugs, I did not know we were going swimming," Boulder said looking at the bowl as Micro looked up.

"There not earplugs, they have hidden radios in them" Micro informed as Red snatched a pair up.

"Sweet, Tunes," The Rabbit said putting them in his ears adjusting them, as he couldn't get them working he placed them back in the bowl.

"How do I Get The Claw on these, I Wanna thrash to Zootopia's Metal Hits," Red asked as Micro Looked at him.

"Not that Kind of radio, You can use them to communicate with each other in the field, and I'm working on a program that will allow us to listen to the Police Broadcast" Micro explained. as Infernus smiled.

"Color me impressed, Nice Work Micro," The Tiger said as she and the rest of them placed them in their ears.

"I Still think they would be better with Music" Red stated as Zero looked at him, Clearly having an issue.

"Well, Now That the Morrison Boys are being Held by the police, Their Employer will be in a panic so Now Is the Best Time to strike" Boulder stated.

"We need it done quietly because if we just smash our way in or Fill it with Ice, Police will be over it in seconds," Infernus asked.

"I'll Handle it, I've been wanting to stretch my legs for a while" Red said volunteering as Infernus looked at Him.

"You should be able to handle it, but let's go over the folder just in inform you what you'll be dealing with as Red Yawned as Micro looked at him.

"Look at his record you see William Marks an average citizen with no criminal record. but Look deeper You'll find "The Jaw" Leader of the Maero Motorcycle Gang, Runner of Illegal Arms, Multiple Alleged Murders, and Rumored Carnivorism, The Police have been trying to pin him for years," Micro said informing Red.

"I Can Handle A Bunch of Wolves with guns, Child's Play, " Red said. snapping his fingers dashing out of the Hideout.

In a Cabin Deep in The Rainforest District, The Jaw was angry. He was a large black Wolf wearing jeans and a Denim Jacket loaded with Patches. He Proceeded Ripping up a Newspaper, Then Let out a groan.

"Damn It, That's the Second Time These Freaks Screwed me over" The Jaw yelled.

"Sir, There's no way It can be traced to us, Those Boys are loyal and Would never Squeal on you," Another Wolf said in a Leather Biker outfit and helmet.

"I Know That, There's a reason No One would Dare Testify against me, But These Heroes are bad for business, if I Ever get me Claw Into Deadeye, I Will Rip out his Heart and make him eat it" The Jaw stated as the Biker looked at him.

"Sir, How can you make someone eat their own heart?" The Wolf asked sharpening a machete as Gunfire was heard outside the Cabin.

"That Must be him," The Jaw said as The Other Wolf handed the Jaw The Machete as he posed himself bracing for an attack as one of the Bikers were thrown through the door and the power was cut.

"It's Not Deadeye, But You're close,"Red said walking the doorway the only light shining behind him, holding a shotgun before he snapped it in half.

"Who is This Fool?" The Jaw asked as His men shrugged their shoulders, Red walked in calmly.

"I, My Name Is Red Rabbit, But You can call me the guy who's gonna take you down," Red said as The Jaw Laughed.

"You, You're gonna take ME Down" The Jaw hollered as Red tossed the pieces of the gun at The Jaw as he caught them, The throws were a distraction as he quickly dashed laying an assault of chain punches all over The Jaw. The Huge Wolf fell to the ground as Red breathed on his knuckles.

"Not Gonna lie, That Hurts like hell" Red admitted as The Jaw clenched his ribcage which was in pain, feeling like it got hit by a thousand blows.

"FREEZE" A voice yelled as they both turned. they were Face to Face With Judy and Nick, The Heroes read the files on the Officers of the ZPD so they knew what they were up against.

"You, Just Great," Red said sarcastically as they both aimed their guns at Red.

"Before you Pulls those triggers, There something I feel I should tell you as Nick pulled the trigger on his gun. Nothing happened as Nick checked his Gun Judy did the same as Red held a handful of Tranquilizer darts.

"I Unloaded your Guns a few seconds ago, Man You're slow" Red chuckled dashing off vanishing in the blink of an eye.

"Who was That Guy?" Nick asked as Judy shifted Glance to The Jaw.

"Nevermind Him, we Have Marks, Guess The Morrison Trio was Right," Judy said as Nick Handcuffed The Jaw.


	6. Hard Evidence

Back at the Station, The Jaw was sitting in an interrogation room. He was being questioned but the Two weren't getting anywhere.

"Listen, Mr. Jaw, The Morrison Boys told us everything so just admit your crimes" Judy stated as He looked at them.

"There must be a mistake, My Name is William Marks I know nothing of this Jaw Business" The Wolf stated in defense as Nick looked at him.

"We know about the Arms dealing or your other crimes including Carnivorism, Which speaking as a predator Myself I find sick" Nick stated as Marks looked at him.

"All rumors, I Have done nothing Illegal" William replied. as Nick slammed his Hands on the table as William took a breath.

"Let's pretend These rumors are real, That I Am an Arms dealer who kills and eats other animals, what proof could you have to prove that, No guns, no dead bodies, and No Testimonies, Just a bunch of thieves, with known criminal backgrounds I might add" William stated as Judy took a deep breath.

"What about that Red Rabbit Fellow, he's one of those vigilantes, why was he there," Judy asked.

"Are defending his actions towards me, which were very may I say illegal" William stated.

"I Need a coffee, Let's take a quick break Officer Wilde," Judy said as the two left the room. Walking down the hallway coming to a counter next to a vending machine, which held a coffee pot. Nick poured them both a styrofoam cup of coffee. Judy was clearly stressed, she finally had the Jaw in questioning but couldn't get anything to convict him. as Cheif Bogo walked up to them.

"Hoops, Wilde" He called out as the two turned facing him.

"I've Noticed William Marks is in the interrogation room, I assume you have enough evidence to actually convict him as they both looked down at there feet as Bogo looked disappointed.

"Shame, With you two I was actually thinking we might put him away this time," Bogo said pouring coffee into his huge mug which read "Police Chief" before he looked at them.

"We All know Marks Is Guilty but We have no evidence and No one would ever think to Testify against him in court, We Can hold him for tonight But We're going to have to let him go," Bogo said sipping the cup.

"Sorry Cheif, we thought the Morrison's confessing would be enough" Judy stated as Bogo waked back clearly disappointed.

"I'm Gonna go downstairs and get a donut, you want one" Nick asked as Judy just sighed. Te Fox just walked downstairs as Judy sighed disappointed with herself, she let the thought of Busting one of The Cities most notorious cloud her judgment as she sipped her coffee.

"Shame, He's gonna get off," a voice said as Judy spit her coffee turning to the window seeing Red Rabbit standing on the edge.

"What are doing here!?" Judy demanded as He looked at her.

"What If I Told you The was a way to Convict Marks, for Him to be held accountable for his crimes" Red stated as Judy just looked at him.

"I'd Say you're an idiot, and just to clarify The ZPD Doesn't support Your actions"Judy replied as Red handed her a disk.

"This Disk contains Hard Evidence, Audio and Video Proof of the Crimes of The Jaw" Red explained.

"Why to give this to me, You could just go to the public with this?" Judy asked.

"I Heard somewhere that you were an exceptional officer, do with it as you will," Red said jumping off the ledge falling as he vanished. Judy quickly rushed to the computer room. she put the disk in looking through all the files. Videos of Crimes being committed of deals being done, even the cringe-worthy videos of Him devouring the bodies of his business rivals, which actually made Judy Throw Up in her mouth.

"Hey Carrots, The guys said they saw you go in here," Nick said holding some donuts.

"Its All here Nick. Hard evidence against William Marks" Judy cheered at the thought of finally putting him away, this could make the News. as Nick smiled quickly hugging her

"I Could Kiss you Carrots" Nick stated happily at this information before easing he grip giving an apology for the display of public affection in their workplace which they agreed to never do.

"How did you get these files?" Nick asked impressed as Judy's ears dropped.

"That Red Rabbit, he gave them to me" She admitted realizing she was at a dilemma, either show these illegally obtained files and send The Jaw away or do it by the book and He gets off scot-free.


	7. The Decision

The Disk In Judy's hand weighed a ton on her mind, what should she do with the information. Nick could clearly see this was bothering her.

"What are you gonna do Judy?" Nick asked as she looked at him unsurely.

"I Don't know This information was obtained Illegally, using it just seems wrong" She replied.

"Keep in mind it could keep a very dangerous criminal off the streets for good" Nick reminded.

"Not just any criminal, William 'The Jaw' Marks, If the ZPD can put him away this could make us heroes" Judy replied firmly gripping the disk's edge looking down as Nick looked her.

"He doesn't release until tomorrow why not sleep on it, Whatever you decided to do...I'll stand by it" Nick replied holding up her chin as she glanced at him.

"Thank you, Nick, you don't know how much that means to me," Judy said placing the disk back in its case before sliding it into her pocket. their workday was almost over as the two head back to the locker rooms changing into the regular clothes. they both left the station getting into Nick's car, driving down the street.

"You want some dinner, My treat" Nick offered as Judy was just resting against the window.

"I'm Not Hungry" She replied as Nick shrugged continuing down the road. the car stopped at the apartment complex where they both got out. they walked together heading in. they made their way upstairs stopping at the door to Judy's apartment.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Nick said walking down the hall as Judy watched him head for the elevator. Judy entered her home closing the door. she pulled the lock shut as she fell on her bed. she reached for her laptop turning it on. It booted up showing her desktop wallpaper. a family photo before she pulled out the disc. Judy slid the disk into her computer, clicking on the files. she looked thru them for hours, trying the weigh the means. she spent an hour just looking the screen which showed an autopsy photo. Judy rubbed her eyes as the weight of her eyelids started weighing down as the ringing of her phone caused her the jump up.

Judy answered seeing it was her parents. they had the usual nighttime conversation. Her folks could tell something was up as she couldn't get one over on them. It Must have been parental instinct as Judy looked at them

"Mom, Dad, Can I ask you two for some advice?" Judy asked as the nodded more than happy to help their child in need, Judy smiled always finding comfort amongst her family

"There is this really bad Criminal the ZPD have in custody," Judy stated as her folk were clearly nervous but showed their support.

"The Police have nothing on this criminal, we all know he's Guilty but without evidence, we can't charge him, And no one would even think to testify against him; he is really scary" Judy explained as the two looked worried.

"Wait, were you the one who busted him?" Stu asked as she nodded.

"Me and Nick, one of his men told us where he was, we got anxious and the thought of taking him down, It was a lack of judgment" Judy stated.

"There has to be something you can do, Yeah If he gets off he might come after you," her parents said as Judy looked to the side.

"I have been given files that show evidence of his crimes, but there were illegally obtained, I Wouldn't feel right using them, it would compromise everything I stand for" Judy explained.

"I'd Say Use it, If you could keep a dangerous criminal off the streets, you should take that chance" Stu explained.

"I agree with your Father, If he gets off, he'll most likely continue his Illegal activities," Bonnie said trying to use the right phrase as Judy smiled.

"Thanks for your advice, Love you both and good night," Judy said hanging upsetting the phone on her nightstand.

"Just a quick nap" Judy stated folding her laptop as she curled up closing her eyes. dozing off to sleep.

"Judy woke up" She heard seeing Nick rubbing her shoulder as she yawned.

"Nick what are you doing here so late," Judy asked confused.

"It's 6:00, in the morning, hurry or we're gonna be late" The Fox informed as she checked her clock. she overslept as she leaped out of bed.

"I'm Up" Judy quickly responded asNick handed her an iced Coffee as she downed it, the caffeine waking her up.

"Have you decided what your gonna do with that disk?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I've made my decision" Judy replied.


	8. Reward

Chief Bogo was shuffling thru the papers Judy printed out, before placing them in the folder tossing them on his desk.

"Do you know what this is?" The chief asked walked towards a counter pouring himself a glass of scotch, Judy and Nick just looked at him.

"This is a smoking gun, We can actually put William away...for good, I Don't even want to know _how_ you got this" Bogo replied sipping the small glass.

"It was given to us by an unknown source, the sender didn't identify themselves" Nick stated covering the fact as Bogo downed his drink.

"That's understandable, I Don't see anyone openly speaking out against the Jaw, He's in the holding cell and It'll be a real treat to see him behind bars, responsible for his sick crimes, words cannot say how proud I am, I never should've doubted you two" Bogo praised the officers as he picked up the folder.

"Shall we break the news to him" Nick stated as Bogo capped the bottle.

"It's been a long day coming, I want to see this but first I have something to give you," Bogo said handing them a slip of paper. The ZPD got invited to this month's Robinson Gala, I wish for you two to go, You've earned a reward for this bust" Bogo stated.

"Robinson Gala, I Don't know what that is?" Judy stated confused as Nick looked at her.

"You're not a city mammal, you wouldn't understand, a gala is like a big party with food and entertainment, Thank you so much sir "Nick explained as the three left the office. walked down the hall where an officer was guarding the door to the holding cells. the three entered where William was sitting on a bench in a small cell.

"About time, I believe this is the part where you let me go, the toilets in these cells reek of piss," William said as Bogo Chuckled sliding the folder thru the bars. William grabbed it opening to look the folder all the papers fell out.

"It's Fake, I'm being framed" William stated as Bogo opened the cell handcuffing him.

"Let's see how that holds up in court," Bogo said slamming the door.

"Call the Boys from the prison, let them know we have a newcomer for them to pick up" Bogo ordered looking at the guarding officer as he left. Bogo looked at Nick and Judy.

"You two are back on the clock and don't forget to wear something nice to the gala" Bogo instructed. the two went about their regular duties, in the police cruiser watching over Savannah Central. It was slow as the two were talking.

"I Can't believe it, The Robinson Gala" Nick stated amazed he was actually going to attend as Judy has never seen Nick happier.

"Why is this such a big deal, we had parties all the time in my hometown?" Judy questioned.

"Nothing like this Carrots, all the big names will be there, Dean Robinson is not the kind of mammal to cut costs" Nick explained as Judy looked at him.

"Who is Dean Robinson, never heard of him" Judy stated as Nick patted her head.

"Dean Robinson is the son of Elias Robinson, the guy who Owns Robinson Industries" Nick explained.

"The Tech Company" Judy stated realizing the name.

"Exactly, The Robinsons have expensive taste, going to their parties is a great honor, I'll need to buy a tux" Nick stated as they scanned the road. Judy tapped Nick's shoulder as they noticed a group of kids spraypainting the underside of a bridge. The kids noticing the cop car arriving dropped the cans and ran. Nick and Judy left the car walking to the graffiti. It was a tribal drawing of a tiger on a flame background with the word 'Infernus' Written under it.

"Infernus, She's one of those heroes right" Nick stated.

"Vigilantes" Judy corrected as she had second thoughts about her actions.

"You gotta admit it's a nice piece of work," Nick said as Judy looked at him

"It's Vandalism, which is against the law" Judy stated as she looked down remembering the Disc that Red Rabbit gave her, without it The Jaw would be free right now.

"Did I do the right thing?" Judy asked Nick as he comforted her.

"In all honesty, I Think yes, Thanks to you the streets will be safer" Nick replied leaning into her as she smiled.

"You mean us, how about tonight you and I go back to my place, we can a movie, have a little celebration of her own" Judy offered as Nick smiled.

"I would love nothing more" He replied leaning in for a kiss as she put a finger to his lips.

"No Kissing on the clock" Judy reminded as Nick backed away.

"Wanna try to find those kids?" Nick asked as she looked away

"They're probably long gone, plus we never got a good look at them" Judy explained as the walked back to the car, getting in. the Car continued it's routine.


	9. Dinner and A Movie

After their shift was over the two left the station.

Nick smirked knowing that had to get nice clothes for the Gala. Nick told her about a clothing shop that had good clothes for cheap prices. Judy wasn't one to complain considering she could always return it.

The two stopped at a store to get clothes. It was carved with white marble and resembled a greek design. The place was called ' First Impressions'. and sold Nice clothes as a store helper walked up to them he was a White Leopard wearing a Gold colored suit

"Hello, welcome to First Impressions, my name is Monty, may I be of assistance," The oversized hippo said looking down at the two as they smiled.

Yes Sir, Me and my friend are attending an event and we would like the proper attire" Nick said at his most to sound formal. The white leopard quickly pulled out a tape measuring their body shapes.

"I Believe we can find something in your size" Monty said leading them to the Changing rooms. The two waited as he came back with an array of clothes. afterward, the two were trying on the clothes. Nick left the stall wearing a black tuxedo with a red tie, he looked at himself in the mirror admiring his reflection.

"Okay, Nick how do I Look," Judy said opening the door to her Changing Stall, Nick turned to see her wearing a Light purple cocktail dress as his jaw nearly dropped.

"Amazing" He mouthed as she snapped her finger.

"Nick," She said tapping his shoulder.

"I'm Sorry Judy, It Just... I've never seen you in a dress" Nick stated as she blushed.

"Dresses aren't really my thing, I'm a Farm Girl remember" Judy smirked.

"Either way you look great," Nick said.

After changing back and paying for the clothes to two left the store holding the bags which had their clothes in them. they walked to the parking lot entering the car as Nick placed his arm around Judy's shoulder as she looked at him, leaning herself against him.

"What's the occasion?" Judy asked before turning to him smiling as Nick Looked at her.

"It's just seeing you in that dress, reminded how beautiful you are, I'm so glad we're together," Nick said as she smiled looking at her.

"Nick you always know the right buttons to push" Judy complemented.

"You're spending the night with me Romeo, my place, Dinner and a movie" Judy declared as he nodded like he had a choice, he knew when Judy set her mind to something, she always found a way to achieve it, that one of the things he loved about her.

"Okay Sweetheart, but I get to pick the movie" Nick started driving back. as he glanced to Judy he could tell she was aroused, and today was a special occasion, the Locked up the Jaw and tomorrow night they were going to a Gala, he spent the night with her would make things perfect. after stopping in the parking lot the two left the convertible.

It was 8.00 when the two got back, Nick escorted Judy to the elevator. he pressed the button calling the elevator. upon it arriving he pushed the button for the third floor where Judy's apartment was. the two walked down the hall as they came to her door. the only telling feature that it was hers was the placement as Judy opened the door.

Nick entered taken by how small her apartment was. Judy was looking in the fridge for something to make as he looked thru the food she had.

"Is Lasagna okay?" Judy asked holding a box of dried pasta as a container of sauce among other ingredients as Nick licked his lips.

"Yes, I Love Italian food," Nick said as Judy filled a pot of water setting it on the stove as Nick adjusting himself on Judy's bed, he looked for a good movie to watch. Fumbling with the remote he smiled finding an old western. Judy watched as she was preparing the sauce, chopping up a few vegetables as she slid them into the saucepan. after preparing it in the pan she placed it in the small oven setting the time.

"Okay we have a good hour," Judy said laying down the bed next to them as they both watched. Nick wrapped his arms around his Bunny gently spooning her as she smiled feeling his arms across the chest of her pink shirt. he gently kissed her Neck. she was amazed by how gentle her Fox and how passionate he was about her when they were alone smiling. It felt so natural when they were together, despite how different they themselves they embraced it felt perfect.


	10. Making A Move

(This chapter contains mature content)

Nick held Judy close to him as they glanced over at the small Tv screen. The bed was a bit small for nick totally straight but when he was curved like so it didn't bother him. Judy's sheets were much softer than his. Nick put his hands on her shoulders, slowly turning her around as she faced him.

"What did I do to get such a perfect Girlfriend," Nick said gently brushing his paw against her cheek as she smiled leaning into him Nick wrapped his arms around her, patting her back as Judy placed a finger over his mouth.

"Stop talking" Judy whispered before gently kissing Nick. her small tongue was much stronger than it Seemed as Nick pulled her close, the two of them rubbing together. Nick smiled gently Backing up.

"Hey Judy, I Feel it's right to ask but can I touch your tail?" Nick asked a bit ashamed as she looked at him, had he been anyone else she would say no without thought. Touching a Bunny's tail was considered a big No-No, But She just smiled guiding his paw down to her bushy rear. the fur on her rump felt much softer than the rest of her body. Nick gently brushed it.

"It's so soft and... Puffy" Nick stated trying to find the right word as Judy felt a bulge in his pants hardening as she stopped looking down.

"Uhh, Nick..." She gestured pointing down as Nick saw his member making a tent in his cargo pants as he blushed a bit ashamed covering the area with her sheets.

"I'm So sorry Judy, I Didn't mean it" Nick trying to cover for his erection as it didn't really bother it, she knew he couldn't control it. she leaned in close to continue their cuddling as she felt pressed against her thigh. Nick rolled on his back as Judy laid on top of him as he looked at her, she could tell something was on his mind.

"Judy, we've been together for a while, and I really Like you" Nick stated as Judy smiled at him gently nibbling his ear, she gave a look indicating she felt the same way. Nick didn't know how to say it, the last thing he wanted to do was sound forceful or offend her.

"I Guess what I'm trying is say is... I would... I mean If -Nick" Judy interrupted as he looked at her.

"Just Do It already" Judy stated as Nick was a bit off-put by her forwardness as he looked at her.

"You're serious?" Nick stated hoping she wasn't just playing him, the two liked to mess with each other as she looked at him.

"I've been very patient, waiting for you to make a move on me, but you only beat around the question, We both like each other, we're two adults in the same bed, I Think we both know where this goes, but if you need me to say it... I want you" Judy explained as Nick always admired her bluntness, she wasn't one to tiptoe around the topic as Nick smirked.

"I Just didn't want to come off as Rude" Nick said putting his paw on the front of her jeans, unbuttoning the front, he slowly pulled down the zipper. Judy slid her pants down the legs, kicking them off undoing her shirt. Nick did the same as she sat on Nick's lap wearing a pair a bright Pink underwear, him a Pair of blue boxer briefs. Nick gently placed his paw on her the crotch of panties feeling the warmth of her nethers. Nick gently patted it as she let out a light gasp.

"It Feels so good" Judy stated clearly aroused as Nick brought his other paw to her breast gently rubbing in a circular motion. He laid back down with her on top of him looking up, her back pressed against her torso. Nick could feel Judy getting moist.

"I Guess what they say about Bunnies getting aroused easily is true" Nick stated as she turned around facing him.

"We're actually pretty level-headed...But When we Do get turned on, things get intense" Judy admitted nuzzling Her Fox boyfriend as he smiled.

"I Could get used to this" Nick replied as Judy wrapped her legs around his torso pressing gently as Judy smiled.

"Good cause there is a spot just for you in my rabbit hole" Judy flirted as Nick gently spanked her rear kissing as the buzzer for the oven went off killing the mood as the both separated.

"Right, Dinner," Nick said.

"I should've waited until after dinner" Judy replied with a sour look on her face getting off the bed as Nick gently held her shoulder.

"Don't worry Carrots, we still have the whole night?" Nick said comforting her as she smiled

"Just same room for dessert... you're having Rabbit" she joking poking his nose walking away shaking her hips as Nick watched.


	11. Villians

It was Night at the Zootopia Penitentiary as William was sitting in his cell wearing an orange jumpsuit lifting a weight.

"I Still Can't Believe this" Gamma said laying on his bunk with Beta on the bunk above him.

"So, someone finally managed to catch you," Alpha said doing sit-ups as William Stared him down.

"No Thanks to you, which of you ratted me out?" William said placing the weight on the ground as the three wolfs looked at him.

"Jaw, you know we would never turn against you, you're the Big Boss" Alpha replied as he turned to his brothers.

"Wasn't me" they both replied as William sat back down.

"I'll have to use every connection I have to get us out of this dump," William said as they noticed a guard walking by as the killed their conversation.

"Dinner Time, Hands to the wall," The guard said as the four did so.

"Mr. Davis, Hows the wife, enjoying the car I bought her" William stated being friends with the guard for a while.

"The kids like it to, Brought you guys supper, Ceaser Salad and Faux Ham Steaks" Davis lifting the tray lid as William looked at the food

"And Plastic forks" William added as he turned around cutting a small piece with his claw placing it in his mouth.

"You know the rules, no metalware," Davis said.

"This Imitation Meat tastes like the real deal, an untrained tongue couldn't tell the difference," William said as Davis left the cell slamming it. William handed out the trays watching the guard leave before noticing a shape under the kart covering the cart. William ripped the cloth off revealing a metal box.

"Wow you work fast," Alpha said lifting of the metal box setting it on Gamma's Bunk

"Wasn't me?" William said opening the box, inside was a letter as William picked it up reading it

" _Mr. Marks, heard about your hero trouble thought these could help, a friend_ " William read. inside the box was a pair of Goggles, Gloves, a Belt and a Steel helmet with a steel razor-like like jaw mounted to the front. William put the helmet in hiding his face, turning the letter around reading about the devices.

The Jaw helmet was able to eat through almost any substance The Goggles were outfitted with various types of vision, including night vision, X-ray, Infrared, thermal, UV and even lasers. The Gloves allowed the user to create matter out of energy resembling two giant Paws. The Belt emitted a frequency that worked like a magnet and could disable machinery.

"How did these get past security," Alpha asked putting the goggles on, as Beta put the Gloves on and Gamma adjusted the belt along with four black ski masks. they placed the masks on, except for William who's identity was already hidden. The Jaw pressed his maw against the cell lock the teeth of the helmet chewed thru it like the lock like it was made of candy. William slid the cell door open. smiling. William walked back impressed.

"Beta make an escape route" William demanded as he nodded.

"You know Boss I never like the Name Beta, How about... Bonesmasher" Beta said forming a set of giant energy paws, tearing the cement wall like a sandcastle, making a hole that the four made no time walking thru. this set off the alarm as all the guards came running towards the group who were in the parking lot. the guards aimed their guns at the wolves.

"Gamma, If there was a time to try out that belt, now is the time," William said as Gamma was toying with his belt as the guns exploded blowing the guards on their back at Gamma let out a joyous face, being the youngest he actually took fun in this.

"You just got Messed by... ... No, wait, Doctor Polarity" Gamma corrected as Alpha walked up to the warden holding him up.

"When you get to the hospital Tell Them Hunter Sent you there," Alpha said shooting lasers from his goggles across his chest searing the flesh as he throws the warden down before The four made their escape it a prison car. Alpha drove them to a safe house in Tundratown, they made quick work disposing of the car. Bonesmasher used his paws to open the giant steel gate as the four walked in before closing it again.

at least we still have this safehouse, but we Can't return to Business until those Heroes are dealt with" Jaw stated sitting down.

"We can certainly take them on now, But we do we find them?" Bonesmasher asked.

"Don't you read Comic Books, when a supervillain wants to get the Hero's attention all they to do is make a public display" Dr. Polarity explained.

"And Hurt a lot of people" Hunter stated opening a weapons crate attaching two mounted blades to his wrists.


	12. Early In The Morning

It was early in the morning as the group of heroes was entering the warehouse still a little tired of being called in.

"Zero, It's your night on duty, I trust this is important," Deadeye said rubbing his eyes.

"Zero, It's still dark and It's raining, this better be important," Deadeye said as Infernus stared the Polar bear down.

"Yeah, I'm on Duty next and you're cutting into my beauty sleep" Infernus agreed.

"Micro was streaming the news, she informed me Marks just escaped from prison, along with The Morrison Trio," Zero said getting their attention.

"I Think you can handle a bunch of Punks," Infernus said irritated at being woken up as she yawned.

"Just thought You should know, Micro Can't seem to locate them so keep your eyes out, wait... Where's Red?" Zero asked.

"He had List Night's Hero duty, I Think He earned the right to miss this, I'm going back to bed, If It's something important call me," Deadeye said as Infernus followed his routine.

"We'll be on the comms if you make any discoveries" Deadeye said walking out with Infernus leaving Zero and Micro behind as she yawned..

"Great now I'm yawning" Micro replied embarrassed. as the two left.

"I'll see you at The Gala tomorrow," Deadeye said putting a black coat on over his hero outfit getting on a green cruiser motorcycle as she chuckled.

"Tonight, It's 3 AM" Infernus corrected as Deadeye checked his watch as he placed a helmet on.

"Well either way, Goodnight, or Goodmorning, whatever you prefer, I have a busy day ahead so I'm going back to sleep," Deadeye said.

"Good ahead, While I'm Up I might as well get some training then afterward run a nice hot bath" She stated stretching.

"Ehh, I'm more of a shower guy myself," Deadeye said lowering the visor on his helmet waving as he drove off. Deadeye firmly gripped the handles of his motorcycle as it ran along the roads of Savannah Central. Stopping at a red light the only sound in the near-empty city was a rumbling of his bike's engine. The rain pattering down on the road. the bike made it's way to a Mansion just inside the wall separating The environment. Deadeye drove up the metal Gate with a huge R on the door pressing a button on his bike as the gate slid up. Deadeye drove the bike into the garage huge and loaded with a bunch of vehicles. He got off the cycle as he removed the helmet, hanging in on the handle. as a figure entered the Garage.

"Out With Friends," a voice said as Deadeye turned facing Elias Robinson.

"No Dad, I just needed to clear my head, I Couldn't sleep," Deadeye said revealing himself to be Dean Robinson.

"Well If you get to bed you may get in 4 hours of sleep, We have a busy day tomorrow" Elias reminded as Dean yawned.

"Yeah, I just got back, heading to bed right now," Dean said walking into the mansion

"Son, your coat?" Elias said pointing to the black coat covering Dean's body.

"It's Okay, I'll wash it," Dean said waving to his father as he headed upstairs to his bedroom, decorated very luxurious. he removed the coat revealing the Deadeye costume. removing it, Dean tapped a floorboard exposing a hidden compartment where he placed the costume as the door closed. Dean plopped himself on the oversized bed feeling so soft. he pulling the thick sheets over him turning over.

It was 6 in the morning on the other side of the city, Judy's alarm clock with off waking the two up. Nick was clinging to her, them both naked with their clothes scattered across the floor. It was Saturday as she reached over turning the knob on the clock. as it remained silent.

"You had to set your clock on a Saturday," Nick said still cuddling the bunny as she smirked. The two just stayed there enjoying a warm embrace. Judy found it strange that surprisingly she was never attracted to Male Rabbits, but the animal her heart wanted was a Fox as felt his big paws on her stomach, after 30 minutes of embrace she finally broke away

"I Still like to get up early on weekends, get some exercise in at the gym, care to join me" Judy offered. she backed away as Nick was still holding her as she playfully pushed him away exiting the bed walking toward the closet. Nick shrugged watching her bare little Bunny rump. he couldn't explain his affection for her. He's been with many vixens but Judy was the first girl to actually make him feel something he couldn't explain.

"If It means spending time with you, I'm There," Nick said getting off the bed grabbing his boxers off the floor. after dressing the two heated up some leftover lasagna for breakfast as Judy was packing her gym bag, you have any gym clothes?" Judy asked as Nick smirked.

"Yeah, I'll be right back," he said finishing up the breakfast placing the plate in her sink as he left the apartment.


	13. Exercise

The City Gym was fairly empty as the two were sporting their Gym Clothes. Judy was wearing a white tank top and a pair of black sweatpants, Nick was sporting a T-shirt and a pair of shorts. He walked with her to the exercise equipment. Judy walked over to the Chest press lowering the handles to her height. she rested on the cushion spreading her legs

"Put some weight on Nick" Judy requested as Nick nodded. he walked around to a stand with various weights. Picking up a few decent sized weights he placed them on the ends of the steel bar hearing a click.

"You're good Carrots," Nick said standing behind her acting as her spotting partner. Judy gripped the handles pushing them together as she proceeded with her reps as Nick smiled at her. He's seen her exercise before but it never ceased to amaze him How strong she was, there was a reason she graduated top of her class. She told Nick the stories about what she went through to get where she is now, doing physical exercises designed for mammals much bigger than her.

"You're so amazing" Nick complimented her as she kept her routine, her muscles starting to burn as she guided the weights back resting, she was strong but exercise took a lot out of her. Judy proceeded to catch her breath as Nick handed her a water bottle. she gently took it unscrewing it taking a few sip getting off the machine as Nick sat down adjusting the machine. The Fox began his exercise. The weight was not that hard for him to move, considering he was bigger than Judy, but that was not discrediting her as he continued the pressing as she sat on the bench press holding out her bottle.

"Come on Slick, feel the burn" Judy teased as Nick continued pressing the weights. as he smiled.

"You Know Nick I've been thinking, Since we're you know together, when are we gonna make it official?" Judy asked watching him continuing his Rep. Nick looked at Judy smiling.

"I Thought we were official, Last Night is evidence of that" Nick stated glancing as Judy blushed crossing her legs.

"One Night In bed with me does not make it official" Judy replied tapping her foot as Nick smirked.

"Not talking about me in your bed, I'm talking about me in you- Don't finish that sentence" Judy outbursted as she looked glad no one heard it as Nick set the press back standing up. he wiped his forehead with a cloth as he looked at her.

"Judy, I Do Love you, More than anyone But there are some things that are just better kept to ourselves" Nick stated.

"Nick interspecies couples are not that uncommon" Judy replied in defense

"But The Fact of a Rabbit and a Fox dating is still extremely taboo" Nick defended as Judy clenched her paw into a fist.

"Nick I Love you, I want to be able to hold your paw in public, I thought Last night would be the final step" Judy replied as he comforted her sitting beside her.

"Okay Judy, I See It means a lot to you so what do you say, Join me a jog around the track" Nick offered to extend his paw as Judy slowly reached out holding it. she expected him to draw it back but never until, the whole walk to the track he held her paw the whole way there.

"Is this so bad?" Judy asked holding paws up the stairs as Nick smiled.

"No point in letting go now" Nick stated as the stopped at the edge of the steps.

"So we're good?" Nick asked as she leaned to him.

"Say I'm Your girlfriend, and we're good" Judy stated as Nick smiled repeating the words as the continued making their way to the tracks. Nick finally let go as the two proceeded to stretch

"Let's make things interesting, Loser pays for lunch" Judy offered.

"You're On Judy" Nick replied knowing she's probably going to win but he didn't mind. The two lined up and proceeded running. Nick was able to keep Judy but he knows she was letting him.

"How about Chinese for Lunch" Nick offered jogging alongside Judy.

"Okay but not the cheap takeout restaurant near the apartment, I want the 'good' place" Judy stated.

"As my lady wishes" Nick teased as the two continued jogging upon coming to the final stretch Judy pulled out all stop quickly dashing across the white line she jumped with joy as Nick smirked. the two walked to the gym bag reaching for the water bottles, each taking a sip as Nick looked awkwardly.

"What is it Nick?" Judy asked recapping the cap on her bottle.

"I Think This is yours" Nick replied pointing the cap to the Bunny which had a J written on it in marker. Judy looked down at her bottle, where the Cap read N, she blushed handing the bottle back.

"We really need to color coat" Judy stated. after exercise the two left the showers wearing their regular clothes as Nick placed his dirty exercise wear in Judy's Gym bag zipping it up, she carried it as Nick offered, she insisted on carrying it as Nick put his hands behind his head walking alongside her.

"Nothing like a good workout to get the blood pumping" Nick stated opening the car door for Judy as she tossed the bag in climbing in closing the door. Nick walked around getting in.


End file.
